PERCAYALAH
by Virgo Shaka Mia
Summary: (Re-publish) (AU, NaruHina) / Menceritakan keyakinan Hinata bahwa Naruto tidak selingkuh. Warning Inside!) RnR? :')


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto ©Mashashi Kishimoto  
Percayalah © virgo shaka mia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning :Newbi, Typo(s), AU**

 **.**

 **Dont like, dont read**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

Chapter 1 : Begining

 **Naruto Pov**

Kriiinngg... Kriiinngg... Kriiinngg...

Kudengar suara yang memekak'kan telinga. Tak lain bunyi weker di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Dengan sedikit malas kuraih jam itu. 'Pukul 06.00?' Setelah mematikannya kukembalikan lagi ke tempat asalnya(?), kupaksakan tubuhku untuk duduk. Sambil merentangkan tangan, aku menguap lebar. Kukucek mataku dan melirik ke samping

'Kosong? Mana Hinata?'

Ah, aku lupa. Istriku'kan sekarang di Mansion Hyuga. Katanya ia ingin kumpul-kumpul dengan keluarganya karna anikinya Hyuga Neji yang mirip sodako-baik rupa dan tabiatnya- kembali dari Cina. Sebenarnya aku ingin dan mau-mau aja menemaninya di katanya 'Anata kan sibuk'. It's oke wae lah karna istriku emang pengertian, padahal aku tidak keberatan.

Yah, sebagai anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, aku menduduki jabatan Direktur dari perusahaan Namikaze Corp sejak usia yang masih dibilang muda-saat itu-dua puluh tiga tahun

Halah, kebanyakaan mikir ternyata sekarang sudah jam 06.05. Yosh, waktunya mandi

.

.

.

Drtt... Drtt... Drtt...

Ponselku di atas meja bergetar. Duh, siapa sih pagi-pagi sudah nelpon? Baru juga siap mandi. Kulirik layar ponselku. Himawari? Oh, ternyata putriku.

"Ohayou Hima-Chan" sapaku riang

'Ohayou Tou-Chan.' Suara khas anak kecil itu membuatku tenang saja karna umurnya masih 8 tahun

"Apa kabar gadis kecil Tou-Chan?"

'Mou, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan Gadis Imut, Cantik, atau apalah!' Aku yakin sekarang ia sedang mengerucut'kan bibirnya

"Ok, apa kabar putri Tou-Chan yang CANTIK, IMUT dan Cerewet"

'Nah, gitu donk. Hm, aku baik. Nii -Chan, Baa-Chan dan Jii-Chan juga baik.' Jawabnya

"Oh, bagaimana liburanmu?"

'Seru donk!Hm, Kaa-Chan udah pulang, Tou-Chan? Terus Tou-Chan lagi apa? Disini aku sedang sarapan lho'

"Kaa-Chan belum pulang. Tou-Chan habis mandi. Sebentar lagi sarapan."

'Souka? Udah mandi? Tou-Chan hebat' pujinya

"Karna itu tutup dulu ya. Dingin nih. Tou -Chan cuma pake baju handuk. Nanti nyampe di kantor Tou-Chan hubungi salam pada semua yang ada di sana"

'Jaa ne'

"Jaa."

Hah, anak-anak dan orang tuaku di Seoul, sedang Hinata di Manshion Hyuuga. Kami-sama, aku merindukan kenapa ya Hinata tidak memberiku kabar semenjak dia pergi dua hari saat minta izin'pun lewat sms, bukan , sehabis nelpon Hima-Chan aku sendiri yang akan menelponnya.

.

.

.

"Yoosh, siap sarapan saatnya ke kantor."

Gila?Entahlah, kurasa memang kebiasaanku tiap hari, karna akan dan selalu ada Hinata yang menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum manis padaku.  
'Hinata...aku merindukanmu'

.

.

.

Percayalah

.

.

.

Damn, ponselku tertinggal. Aku kan mau menelfon Hima dan Himeku. Santai ajalah. Toh masih lama. Terpaksa deh kembali ke atas

Ceklek

Ah, itu dia. Tapi di samping ponselkuada buku. Mungkuin diary istriku. Iseng, kubaca ah. Dia gak akan marah. Tapi dari bagian akhir saja dulu. Nanti malam kusambung.

.

.

 **HINATA'S POV FOR DIARY**

Aku bersenandung kecil menuju kantor suamiku. Hari ini aku membawa bento untukku dan suamiku sebagai makan siang kami. Katanya tidak ada meeting hari ini.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Tak butuh waktu lama aku sampai di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Terdengar tawa kecil wanita

"Mou, Direktur bisa saja." ternyata cuma bawahan suamiku

"Aku serius, kamu cantik hari ini" ternyata Naruto-kun hangat sama karyawannya

"Arrigatou"

"Hei sekretaris baruku, berhenti merona"

"Wah wah wah. Setelah jadi Direktur kau galak sama mantanmu ini"

"iya Shion chan"

Mantan? Dia mantan pacar Naru? Tapi mereka hangat sekali.

"Ha..ha…ha…"

Shion?Mantan pacar Naru? Apa Naru masih mencintai nya? Apa hatimu sudah bercabang lalu kau mendua? Tidak aku tidak boleh curigaan. Tapi kenapa hatiku panas

Tes… Tes…

Tidak, aku tdak boleh tidak boleh menuduh Naru. Tapi sekarang aku harus menenangkan diri dahulu

Drrtt… Drrtt…

"Moshi moshi" suaraku sesegukan

'Nee-chan, kau nangis?' Tanya wanita di telponku yang tak lain adala adikku.

"Hana-chan, iya nee-chan sedang nonton drama" dustaku

'Oh, sekarang aku akan ke Bandara, Neji-nii kan pulang hari ini. Nee-chan mau ikut?'

"Tentu. Nee-chan bawa mobil. Tunggu di depan Manshion. Jaa-ne"

'Jaa'

Sambunganpun terputus. Terima kasih Kami-sama, kau mengabulkan doa ku. Sekarang aku harus mengirim pesan pada Naru, karna biar bagaimanapun aku adalah istri yang harus mentaati peraturan rumah tangga. Jaga dirimu baik baik Naru. Sekarang aku sedang butuh waktu untuk mengobati aku percaya kau masih mencintaiku.

 **END HINATA POV FOR DIARY**

.

.

.

.

 **Back to Naruto pov**

"Jadi..Hinata…dia..sial. Aku harus menemuinya

=o=o=o=o=

"Selamat datang tua Naruto!" sambut penjaga grbang padaku

"Hm, Hinata ada di dalam?" tanyaku

"Ya, Nona Hinata ada di halaman belakang." Jawab pelayan itu

"Terima kasih."

"Silakan masuk tuan."

"Hm"

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa aku panik? Aku'kan tidak selingkuh. Tapi apa Hinata akan percaya? Bagaimana kala dia minta cerai? Tidak, aku masih mencintainya. Aish, apa sih yang aku pikirkan.

Kupercepat laju langkahku. Kini aku sudah sampai di dekat taman. Kulihat dia sedang berjongkok di depan taman sambil menyentuh bunga, tapi pandangannya kosong

Kami-sama apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia mengira aku benar selingkuh. Tidak, akan kubuat dia percaya tidak ada wanita manapun yang ada di hatiku selain dia. Tidak ada terbesit sedikitpun niat di hatiku untuk mengingkari janji yang telah kami ucapkan di Altar.

Kulajukan kakki sepelan mungkin agar dia tidak menyadari aku telah di dekatnya aku berjongkok dan melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya. Dia tersentak kaget

"Hime…" bisikku di telinganya

"Anata kau.."

"Kita pulang sekrang ya" Tidak ada respon, kubawa tubuh mungil istriku berdiri sambil memutar badanya ke arahku

"Kita pulang" ulangku. Dia menunduk. Namun matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Beda sekali dengan dulu karna selalu ada rona merah saatnya menunduk

"Kau tidak mau" tanyaku

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya belaian angin di sekeliling kami.

Hei aku merasa ini seperti drama dan aku dan Hinatalah pemeran utamanya. Geram dengan keadaan ini kucengkram lembut bahunya

"Jawab Hinata..!" Nada suaraku mungkin sudah naik satu oktaf. Kulihat dia gementar. Mungkin dia takut. Aku sudah tidak tahan, langsung saja kupeluk tubuhnya

"Aishiteru.."

"Naruto…"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Naru.."

"Masih mencintaimu"

"Na-"

"Sangat mencintaimu" entah kenapa aku suka memotong kata katanya

"…"

"Percaya padaku"

"Anata"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"…"

"Masih mencintaimu"

"…"

Sangat mencintaimu"

"…"

"Dan aku tidak selingkuh"

"…"

"Shion itu pacarku, tapi itu dulu dan sekarang adalah mantanku"

"…"

"Dia sekarang tidak ada hubungan denganku. Kini ia hanya sekretaris di kantorku"

"Kau…"

"Aku membaca diary mu. Gomen, sebenarnya…

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Ha..ha…ha…"

"Kau masih bisa main drama ya Naru"

"Akukan juaranya dulu" lagaku sombong. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak

"Naru kau ok?"

"Tidak, apa kabar suamimu?" kucoba alihkan topik pembicaraan

"Baik. Hari ini di cuti karna ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan anak bungsu kami. Sebenarnya aku bias menjadi sekretarisnya di Sabaku Corp, tapi aku ingin ganti suasana gitu" ujar Shion

"Oh, umur anak mu" tanyaku

"Setengah tahun. Hei kapan kapan datang ya. Bawa istrimu"

" IYA IYA NYONYA SABAKU" godaku

"Ish, kau ini

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Jadi gitu ceritanya Hime, Shion itu sekarang istri Gaara. Percayalah, aku masih mencintamu" ungkapku jujur

"Hikz..Hizk…"

"Hime…"

"Gomenne, aku tidak percaya padamu, dan malah meragukanmu" sesalnya

"Hei, kau bicara apa" tak kuat lagi kupeluk tubuhnya.

=o=o=o=o=

Setelah lama berpelukan terlintas ide di benakku

"Oh iya Hime, Shion mengajak kita melihat putranya" ajakku

"Iya aku ajuga ridu pada Gaara kun" ujarnya

"Hei"

"Mou, aku bercanda" katanya sambil terkekeh kecl

"Huh" gayaku sambil pura pura meraju dengan mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangan di depan dada

CUP

Hinata mengecup pipiku. Dia lalu tersenyum manis. Dam bibir itu seakan menantangk untuk melumatnya. Ish pikiran mesumku mulai beraksi dan bergerilya

"Aku masih mencintaimu"

"Tidak adil kalau hanya di pipi, yang ini?" godaku menunjuk bibirku

"Nanti, lihat sekeliling. Ada Neji nii, Tenten nee, Kono kun dan Hana chan" ah dia merona melihat para stalker kami sejak pacaran dulu

"Ah, kita lihat bayi Shion yuk" kini dia yang mengajak

"Kalau kita bisa bikin kenapa lihat bayi irang lain"

Blushh

"Umurmu masih 29. Kau tidak lagi halangan kan?

Bruggh

Pingsan. Tidak apa apa aku bisa langsung memakannya

 **-Fin-**

Hei, ini fict pertamaku yang di publish ulang. Gomen banyak typo.

Thanks to **Hikari No Aoi** dan **Murasaki Nabilah** yang telah mendukungku dan selalu mendukung ku saat fic ini di publish kemaren. Dan **Durarawr** yang mengkoreksi beberapa kata

Juga untuk yang nge fav kemaren yaitu :

 **Aizen L sousuke**

 **DrunKenMist99**

 **Kankurou652**

 **Maimunah Tenten**

 **Murasaki Nabilah**

 **Nia CheeScorpio**

 **Uzumaki Arashi41**

 **Virgo407**

 **Wahyuni795**

 **Erlidagusmawarni**

 **Fery Icigokurosaki**

 **Maya Maynia**

 **Dan untuk yang nge fol** :

Aizen L sousuke

DrunKenMist99

Watanabe Niko

Fery Icigokurosaki

 **Dan untuk yang mereview :**

Watanabe Niko

Durarawr

Luqi Kimberly

Murasak Nabilah

Guest

Reisa

DrunKenMist99

Jhino

Hikari No Aoi

Virgo407

Erlidagusmawarni

Wahyuni795

Nia CheeScorpio

Kankurou652

Maya Maynia

Uhm kalian bisa menemukanku di fb **: Syafmania**

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ku dan Akhir kata **REVIEWWWWW**

Syafmania

LogOut


End file.
